


and it's all mine

by 18ziam



Series: 'cause i can't stop myself [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Liam, Concerts, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, F/M, Famous Zayn, Fans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Famous Liam, Top Zayn, Ziam Ficathon, bad humour, but if you wanna know, drabble x 20, liam just misses zayn, there for around 500 words tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18ziam/pseuds/18ziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thinks Zayn's spending far too much time with Gigi lately and just misses him a lot until he doesn't. </p><p> </p><p>[or 2k+ fluff/smut/angst written at 2AM in the night during exam revision period on 4 cups worth of caffeine bc i needed a break]</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it's all mine

**Author's Note:**

> as i said, this is a legit 2AM piece of work and there are parts where I almost dropped asleep over my laptop so excuse any cringy parts / grammatical errors. xx

_[]_

‘Li’ Zayn sighs across the line

‘ _I miss you’_ Liam cries softly, feeling cold and sad and lonely-

_So, so lonely._

Loki nuzzles at his feet, almost pitifully and Liam thinks he’s saying, _“Stop being a pussy. You can live without him”_

Except he can’t.

 ‘Liam – I-I… You _know_ I’d much rather being there with you, yea?’ Zayn hums and Liam tightens the blankets round himself. He knows what’s coming.

‘I-I just – Just can’t… I‘ve to do a PR event with Gi – I’m not doing _any promo_ for my album baby, ya have to understand-‘

‘ _Zayn’_ Liam sobs out, shaking and trembling in his little den. Loki whimpers beside him and Liam’s fingers tighten in his soft fur.

Zayn sighs.

‘I-‘ Muffling. No words. Goosebumps shoot up his arms. Chills run down his spine.

‘Liam, I have to go – Skype me later, babe?-‘

Liam cuts the line then.

_No._

_[]_

Tears bubble up in his eyes.

Gigi smiling against _his_ young boyfriend’s lips. Zayn looking down equally lovingly, hands round her waist.

Gigi’s neck being littered with Zayn’s lip prints.

His phone beeps with a text – a familiar series of heart and kiss emojis catching his eye.

_He wants to be colder, wants to care less, wants to be less fragile and delicate and desperate._

Yet he scrambles across the duvets, grabbing up his phone and pulling it up to read and.

Oh.

_Zayn_ _❤❤❤❤: I truly do love u, jaan. Mine. ❤ x_

His pupils dilate, tears well up, chest hurts, heart pounds. His breathing

Because no matter what Zayn says, he’s just Liam Payne. 24 year old teacher with a world-famous boyfriend who isn’t anxious and nervous and insecure all the time.

 

**_Just. Liam._ **

****

_[]_

 

Zayn comes back well into the night and Liam _tries_ to _pretend_ to be asleep when he hears the bedroom door click open.

The lights flicker on dimly, and Zayn’s fondly murmuring something under his breath.

_‘Li – honey. I know you’re not asleep’_

He shoves off the covers and leaps out of bed, stumbles over to Zayn with tears glittering in his eyes like stars on a midsummer night.

He’s barely able to blubber out a coherent sentence but Zayn wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his forehead, whispers meaningless endearments, sends electricity whizzing up Liam’s arms.

His fingers dance along Liam’s bare back, lingering in his finger-shaped dimples and he’s humming something under his breath.

A tear rolls down Liam’s cheek and Zayn giggles, teary-eyed himself. He kisses it away and both of them laugh, foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other’s eyes like lovesick teens.

Liam fists Zayn’s shirt in his hands, an unsaid _“fuck, I missed you”_ passing between them.

Zayn gently pushes him away only to pull him back in. He twirls him, never removing his hand from Liam’s waist and Liam kisses him off the lips, smiling delicately when Zayn growls, eyes twinkling with something Liam can’t quite put a name to.

_.. Gigi doesn’t get this treatment, does she?_

 

_[]_

 

For the first time in months, Liam opens his eyes to Zayn’s endless canvas of tattoos, Zayn’s soft lips, Zayn’s mellow golden eyes, Zayn’s unshaven lazy stubble-

_Zayn Zayn Zayn-_

Zayn wastes no time in kissing him, lifts Liam’s shirt off his head. Leaves Liam dazed and giddy as he rolls on top of him.

Sucks the air out of Liam’s lungs like a drug, leaving his vision technicolour and blurred as he kisses him senseless, bracketing Liam between his strong, wiry arms.

‘ _Zayn’_ he gasps out as lips move down his neck, fingers touching him _everywhere._

He feels hot all over, pulse echoing in his ears. Squirms on their queen-sized bed as Zayn sucks at his nipple: left then right then back to left—

_(‘That’s right – say my name, say my name’)_

Liquid electricity thrums through his veins as Zayn tugs off his sweats, a delighted groan escaping his lips when he realises Liam’s gone commando.

‘ _Mine’_ Zayn hisses, leaning over Liam’s body again to kiss him; all tongue and teeth, fingers pulling through hair.

The bulge of Zayn’s cock is evident against his ass. He moans as Zayn pulls back, biting his lower lip as he thumbs over the waistband of his own joggers, a smirk tugging at his sinful mouth. Teasing Liam.

But then Liam ruts his ass down and Zayn’s eyes flash dark. Lustful. Loving. _Fuck – something between the two._

The younger lad’s pulling off his sweats and Liam lets out an appreciative groan as his hard cock slaps up against his stomach, veiny and uncut and _fucking perfect –_

Like him.

 _‘Gon’ fuck you’_ Zayn hisses out through gritted teeth, circles the tip of his cock against Liam’s pulsating rim. ‘ _Bare and rough – just like you like it, yea?’_

Liam practically preens under Zayn’s undivided attention, spreads his legs wider as he gazes up at Zayn, flushed and red and so, so, painfully exposed.

‘Ya need prep?’ Zayn voices softly, a finger tracing Liam’s inner thigh – that secret _“Z”_ inked there, Liam guesses.

 _‘No._ Just your _dick_ -‘ Liam whines and Zayn cuts him off, tip of his cock barely past Liam’s hole.

_He’s loose enough._

Zayn groans, pushes past Liam’s tight rim and their breaths hitch for a moment. Loki’s barking echoes somewhere in the house and Liam breaks the silence with a needy whine, moves down against Zayn’s cock.

Zayn’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and his finger tweaks Liam’s nipple, other hand bruising Liam’s hip with harsh, glowing fingerprints.

‘Wait’ he hisses out, tapping out a beat against Liam’s thigh – 3 counts, soft yet fast. _I love you._

Finally, Zayn moves, shallowly thrusts into Liam, evoking groans from the both of them. An image flashes across Liam’s mind, of Gigi.

Gigi with Zayn.

Zayn with Gigi instead of _Liam;_ fucking her like this.

He can’t explain why it crossed his mind: it just did, and.

He’s off his high.

 

( _Zayn comes in him a bit later, just after he’s ridden out his orgasm. He lazily pulls the covers over them, doesn’t pull out with the excuse of “haven’t been in you since 3 months baby”, kisses Liam and whispers sweet nothings to him until he believes Liam is asleep again ----_ )

( _Zayn’s wrong._ He’s far from it)

_[]_

 

Zayn’s gone again. _Again._

Liam calls Ruth, snuggled in Zayn’s old t-shirt and listening to his “sad songs playlist” yet again.

Zayn left for Dubai the previous night, after a quickie in the cab to Heathrow and a chaste kiss on the lips before he climbed out of the car, back to his _“straight R &B singer” _status.

_Can he just fucking come out already?_

Liam wants to hold him in the streets, kiss him on the dancefloor, wants to say that he’s in love, wants to shout it from the rooftops.

_Yes he listens to Zayn’s ex’s band okay what the fuck-_

It’s 6 PM and his laptop vibrates in his lap, a Skype notif popping up in the corner of the screen.

Zayn.

Liam furrows his eyebrows, cursor cautiously hovering around the pop-up because.

_Isn’t this the concert time in Dubai? Is this a prank?_

He accepts the call, running his fingers through his hair and adjusts his headphones just as Zayn pops up on screen.

‘ _Hi babe’_ Zayn’s grinning, a series of purple indigo lights washing over him. Liam winces at the sudden brightness and Zayn chuckles breathlessly into the phone.

He’s then pulling the phone away from his face and _of course. It’s a concert._

Hundreds of fans are screaming his name from every corner of the stadium like he’s a member of a boyband or summat.

Zayn twists his phone to face a big screen on the back, the lights blinding Liam for a short second and _oh._

 _It’s him._ Their video chat is being broadcasted to an entire stadium.

‘ZAYN!’ Liam groans, hands going up to cover his face just as a hoard of fans scream loudly.

‘Guys!’ Zayn yells out, turning to face the crowd again. The screen blurs for a second and then it’s the fans he’s videoing, all of whom are yelling and screaming their lungs out. Liam pulls his hands away from his face; can’t help the wide grin that slips on to his face.

‘I’ve got something to say to my baby’ Zayn says into the mic and everyone’s cheering again. Liam’s heart thuds loudly against his chest, pounding vaguely in his head and he swears loudly.

The stadium goes quiet for a second and someone’s screaming, ‘ _OHMYGOD HE SWORE THAT’S SO HOT’_ and everyone’s back to laughing and screaming. A bra gets thrown on to stage, and Liam giggles, imagines Zayn’s face accompanying his loud laugh.

‘LEEYUM’ Zayn yells, switching to front camera again and swivelling round so his back’s to the fans.

‘ _I LOVE YOU’_ Zayn screams again and the sound levels rise. Liam’s jaw drops open and his eyes are widening and Zayn’s laughing breathlessly again.

Then the camera’s shaking violently and Liam furrows his eyebrow as Zayn disappears from sight. He hears a loud _“Hold this!”_ and then Zayn’s on the ground on his knees and-

_OH MY GOD._

_OH MY FUCKING GOD._

Liam swears again and the crowd goes _absolutely CRAZY._ He pulls off the headphones, unplugging them, wincing as he shakes his head to regain his hearing.

‘LIAM PAYNE!’ He’s yelling, opening the small box, a pretty indigo velvet container. Inside’s two gold Cartier bracelets, blurring across Liam’s laptop screen.

Or maybe those are his tears – _what the fuck—_

‘I LOVE YOU!’ Zayn says again, grinning wide as he reaches into his pocket for something.

He fishes around for a few moments, his happy expression turning to a shocked one as he turns back to the screen.

‘ _FUCK I LOST MY SPEECH’_ He yells out, frantically jumping to his feet and grabbing his phone from the person videoing as Liam starts laughing, happy tears pouring down his cheeks.

_“HARRY HAVE YOU SEEN MY SPEECH?!”_

“ _NO MATE WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU LOST IT?!”_

There’s clear laughter in the background now, purple streaks and black floors blurring across Liam’s screen.

The crowds have begun a chant of “DO IT, DO IT” and Zayn keeps screaming inaudible shit and Liam has no clue why he’s freaking out this much.

Finally the screen stops blurring and it’s facing Zayn again, who looks stressed as fuck, hair messy and sweat ruining his foundation.

‘Looks like I’m doing this without my speech’ Zayn groans, dropping to his knees again as he passes the phone back to someone on the stage.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, tears glistening in his eyes when he opens them again.

‘LIAM. YOU’RE MY FAVOURITE PERSON TO WAKE UP TO IN THE MORNING’ Zayn yells, his voice silenced by the roaring fans.

‘MY FAVOURITE PERSON TO SLEEP WITH AT NIGHT’ Zayn smiles, expression changing as soon as he rethinks what he said.

‘ _SHIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG’_ A distinctly British voice laughs in the background (Harry?) and once again the entire stadium’s mocking him.

‘AH FUCK, THAT TOO ANYWAY’ Zayn finally says, eyes crinkling with how much he’s grinning. Liam makes an aborted noise and covers his face with his hands.

_‘ZAYN!’_

‘ANYWAYS’ Zayn continues, ‘I KNOW YOU TEACH KIDS, BUT YOU’VE TAUGHT ME, A 23 YEAR OLD GROWN MAN A LOT AS WELL’

‘I DON’T KNOW WHAT, BUT THERE’S SOMETHING’ He adds and everyone’s laughing again. He turns to crowd for a moment, yelling about how it was written in his mysterious speech.

‘AND I LOVE OUR BOMBASS SEX, LIKE A LOT’

Liam groans again, wiping his eyes, a bashful grin on his face.

‘AND I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU SO PLEASE LIKE…’ He looks around for a second, probably searching for a unique way to express it, evidently finding nothing when he yells ‘MARRY ME?’

‘YES, YES’ Liam screams and jumps up, grabs the laptop and kisses the webcam repeatedly, laughing as Zayn stands up, looking almost relieved.

_AS IF LIAM WOULD HAVE SAID NO?_

‘I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU FUCKING IDIOT’ Liam screams and pushes his hands through his hair.

_‘I LOVE YOU TOO LIAM! SEE YOU SOON!’_

(And Liam’s convinced Gigi doesn’t get this)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was an hour's struggle. hope this was some sort of good. :)


End file.
